Myung Fang Lone
is one of the main characters of the Macross Plus OVA and its theatrical adaptation, Macross Plus Movie Edition. She is Sharon Apple's "producer" and is the mutual love interest of Project Super Nova test pilots Isamu Alva Dyson and Guld Goa Bowman. Personality & Characteristics Ever since Myung was young, she was always a dreamer, singing in the fields of her home planet of Eden, watching her friends Isamu Alva Dyson and Guld Goa Bowman attempt to fly a Dino Bird glider across the rolling hills. Her life is forever changed after she attempts to have a relationship with Isamu, but is assaulted by Guld. She has tried to cope by moving on and traveling across the galaxy to become an inter-galactically renowned singer. However, she never truly found her voice, instead projecting her innermost desires onto the artificial personality, Sharon Apple. Her unresolved issues with her friends remains her biggest hang-up, and she knows she has to one day rectify that whether she wants to or not. History ".]]Prior to the events of the Sharon Apple incident, Myung attended high school with Guld Goa Bowman, Isamu Alva Dyson and Kate Masseau. She was very close to Guld, and Isamu. She became a brilliant singer and was called ''The Star of the School Festival. After the trio of friends went their separate ways, she became the manager of the artificially intelligent pop sensation, Sharon Apple, but because Sharon's programming was incomplete, Myung would use her brainwaves to control Sharon at concerts. 2040 Both of her friends were now rival pilots as part of Project Super Nova. During a pre-concert broadcast, Myung led out Sharon Apple which caught the attention of Guld who was watching the broadcast at the New Edwards Flight Center mess hall. After rehearsals for the concert Myung traveled to Starhill, to which Lucy and Isamu were also planning on going, as the location reminded him of Myung he initially hesitated to go there. At sunset, Myung met Guld at Starhill, and she commented that it hadn't changed during the seven years Myung and Guld had been apart and that both of them had moved up in the world. .]] She invited Guld to the concert prompting Guld to hug her, at that moment, Isamu and Lucy drove up to Starhill for their date, and Isamu was thrown to the floor by Bowman who attempted to punch him until Myung quickly stopped Bowman. Bowman vowed not let Isamu keep destroying things whether Myung or the project. Afterwards, Myung told Isamu that she was not the girl he left behind years before. Due to their reunion with Myung, both Guld and Isamu would experience flashbacks involving her at the crucial moment they were supposed to be testing their variable fighters' missile avoidance and air battle performance. This would give Guld a pyrrhic victory of the test as both their fighters plunged to the ground. Relationships ;Isamu Alva Dyson :Her childhood friend. The two were close when they were young, but grew apart when Guld tried to force himself to her. She still has complicated feelings towards him many years later. ;Guld Goa Bowman :Her childhood friend. In a fit of unwitting rage, Guld assaulted her. They became estranged after, with Myung unwilling to tell him the truth about what happened. They engage in a brief relationship after, which complicates things between them further. ;Kate Masseau :Her friend from high school. She confides to Kate about about her career and personal problems. Gallery IsamuMyung.jpg|Myung and Isamu Alva Dyson fell for each other in their youth. MyungAssault.jpg|Myung is assaulted by an enraged Guld Goa Bowman. MyungMind.jpg|Myung's mind is the vessel for which Sharon Apple is possible. MyungFight.jpg|The rivalry for Myung's heart heats up as the trio meet each other on Eden during a Sharon Apple concert tour. MyungSpread.jpg|A tortured Myung featured in a magazine spread, featuring Sharon Apple. External Links *Myung Fang Long on SRW Wiki Category:Macross Plus Category:Macross Plus Characters Category:Singers Category:Plus Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Female